villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jurgen the Brutal
Jurgen the Brutal is the main antagonist of the 2019 film Jumanji: The Next Level. He is a tyrannical and brutal warlord who stole the Falcon Heart from the Avian Province to form an alliance with the brothers Kababik. He was portrayed by , who also played Sandor Clegane in Game of Thrones. Biography Before Jumanji: The Next Level While not much is known from his past, Jurgen the Brutal once killed Smolder Bravestone's parents. He also stole the Falcon Heart, a gemstone said to bring fertility to the world of Jumanji as long as it could face the sun, from a raid in the Avian Province. He stowed the Heart in darkness, which later caused the world of Jumanji to fall victim to an endless drought. He also had a brother, who he once cared of. However, he killed him before feeding him to his hyenas for his failure. ''Jumanji: The Next Level'' Jurgen was first mentioned in a letter from the NPC Nigel Billingsley given to the players before they spawn at the Dunes. He is later seen announcing to his followers inside a bar in the Oasis. The players were instructed to follow Smolder's former girlfriend to the Jumanji Berry tree to get a berry. The players eventually make it to Jurgen's hideout north of the Dunes in Zathira Fortress. Eddie and Milo were locked in the fortress's dungeons, but Spencer, Alex and Martha save them, while Bethany and Fridge pose as the brothers Kababik, which Jurgen intended to have an alliance with, to take back the Falcon Heart for good. Eddie attempts to get the Heart from the chest, only to find that it was Jurgen who took it. Later, Jurgen's henchman revealed that the "brothers" are in fact imposters. Jurgen tried to kill them for manipulating him, but Martha, Spencer and Alex intervene. Martha fights all of Jurgen's men, while Jurgen escapes to his ironclad while Spencer anchors it with its rope. Before the anchor breaks off, Spencer gets on the blimp to fight Jurgen, but he tries to kick him off the ironclad. Spencer recovers while the ironclad crashes into one of Zathira Fortress's towers. Realizing that Jurgen's only weakness is the Jumanji Berry that was picked earlier, Spencer incapacitated him with it, long enough for him to grab the Heart before Jurgen plummets to his death. Eddie saves Spencer on Milo and shows the Heart to the sun's rays, before the players say Jumanji, beating the game one more time. Nigel Billingsley then takes back the Falcon Heart from the players, promising to protect it with his life. Milo chooses to stay in Jumanji due to his declining health condition, while the rest of the players were transported back to the real world. Trivia *Jurgen proven to be more dangerous than the previous antagonist of the sequel's film. *Interestingly, although Jurgen is an NPC, he was also shown to have strengths and weaknesses checklist like the avatars inhabited by the "JUMANJI" players. Navigation pl:Jurgen Rzeźnik Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Mobsters Category:Cult Leaders Category:Murderer Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Starvers Category:Game Changer Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists Category:Strategic Category:Crime Lord Category:Military Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Hegemony Category:One-Man Army Category:Necessary Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Cataclysm Category:Poachers Category:Amoral Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hero's Lover Category:Damned Souls Category:Protective Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers Category:Barbarian Category:Criminals